The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibracoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cal Scaredtwo’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the year 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line 328-1 (unpatented) with coral-rose flowers. The male parent was proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line 399-1 (unpatented) with red flowers.
The new cultivar was created in 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced over a two-year period by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. ‘Cal Scaredtwo’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘Cal Scaredtwo’ reproduces true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.